The Other Savior The Dark Lords
by Rikki Elric
Summary: Neville Longbottom, murderer! Dark!Harry Dark!Neville Tom/Harry Neville gets fed up with being compared to Harry and snaps It is a chapeter in my story The Dark Lords. Kills Gran. Death Eater Neville. Same author as THE DARK LORDS.


Disclaimer: Awwww I love the fact you think I am smart enough to write Harry Potter ^-^

AN: Okay My friends at school asked me to write them an evil Neville fanfic. They kept asking me after I posted the poll for who should be evil. So to humor them I wrote this story and then after they read it I decided I might as well just add it to the story. So This one's for you Becky and Delaney! P.S. I am keeping the poll but I might add a few of them at a time instead. ^-^ P.P.S if this story sounds weird it's because I was writing it at 2:30 in the morning….ehhhhhhh sleep! *glomps pillow*

The Dark Lords

(The Other Savior)

"M-my lord?" Wormtail spoke, his voice quivering as he stepped into Voldemorts private rooms.

What is it _Peter_" Harry asked glaring at the little man.

M-master Potter!" Wormtail jumped and knelt down quickly "I am sorry to disturb you!"

"Now, now Harry, let the _rat_ be. He hasn't done anything wrong…yet." Tom said as he sat up, his arms sliding around Harry's visible torso, pulling his against his also bare chest.

Gulping Wormtail managed to choke out the message that had been given to him for the Dark Lords. "W-we h-have a-a-a n-new r-r-recruit m-my lords." He stammered his head still bent, eyes shut tight in fear of having the dreaded cruciatus curse cast upon him by either of his masters.

Rolling his eyes at his pathetic behavior Harry leaned his head back and looked up at Tom.

We've had a lot of new recruits lately. What would make this one so…. _special _that you needed to disturb us?" Harry asked slowly, breaking eye contact with Tom he turned to glare at Wormtail, wand appearing suddenly n his hand.

Shaking in what could only be pure terror, Wormtail practically sobbed as he tried to speak. Finally he managed to say, amongst the small sobs, "He said he needed to speak with Master Potter sir. He needed to talk to you about which side he's on."

Raising his wand Harry pulled Wormtail across the room to the side of the bed, until he was close enough to touch. (Not that he would want to touch him. I mean Hello! It's called a bath! Take one!) Leaning forward Harry whispered menacingly in Wormtail's ear. "The name Peter. What was his name?"

Shaking Wormtail pulled back from his lord's grasp and spoke shakily. "He said his name was Neville Longbottom my lord." He flinched back and covered his face as Harry stood quickly and waved his wand. Opening his eyes Wormtail blinked and let out a sigh of relief when he realized he would not be punished for interrupting his lords during their "private time". As he turned to leave Harry's voice calling him back made him turn back, only to find Harry pointing his wand right at him.

"Now, although you had a reason to, you still entered a room that has been declared forbidden by not only myself but by Voldemorts as well." He said, pausing for a moment to gaze upon the look of pure terror on Peter's face. Continuing Harry spoke "You know the punishment Peter." Grimacing Wormtail nodded and let out a scream as the curse hit him. After a minute or two Harry released him from the spell.

"You may go." Harry said turning to face his closet to change into some robes before going to meet with Neville. The sound of the doors closing informed of Wormtail's departure. As he finished pulling on his robes he felt Tom's arms rap around him again.

"What are you thinking about love?" Tom questioned in between the biting of his neck. Laughing, Harry Pushed Tom's head away from his neck. He turned to look at him, pulling his robes into place.

"Could it be him Tom?"

"Who?"

"Neville." Harry replied looking at him with confusion plastered on his face.

"Maybe. Only one way to find out." Tom answered as he waved his wand and was suddenly clad in his robes.

Rolling his eyes at Toms refusal to do even the smallest tasked the muggle way, Harry pocketed his wand and exited there room walking towards the room where Neville would be. Pausing only for a second Harry pushed open the doors to reveal Neville.

Leaping up from where he sat Neville stared at Harry. He opened his mouth to speak but found that he could not string together any kind sentence. With a small sad smile Harry spoke softly almost as though he knew why Neville were there. "Neville, what ever you did, you can not change it. I have known you long enough to tell there was always a reason behind everything you do. So what is it that was so bad that you would be willing to give up your life to join the dark order?" As he spoke he had made his way across the room and was sitting down next to Neville, looking at his downcast face.

Blinking quickly Neville tried to prevent the tears that were about to fall. Opening his mouth for the second time Neville managed to speak. As he started talking, the story of how he ended up at the Riddle Manor unraveled.

*****************FLASHBACK*****************

"Gran? I'm going to visit Mom and Dad at St. Mungos. Alright?" Neville called to his grandmother

"What!" She screeched as she rounded the corner that separated the front room from the kitchen. "You most certainly can not!" she yelled "Its time you got over them" she said coldly while she dried her hands off on a towel. "They are as good as muggles! They don't even recognize you! Why should you even waste your time on them?"

A tear rolled down Neville's cheek as he choked out "T-that's not true! They could get better!"

With a snort Gran turned towards the kitchen and spoke harshly "Those two will never be healed and you are a pathetic waste of space. You are just a good for nothing weakling. Why could you have been more like Harry Potter?" The last sentence she had mumbled to herself, but she spoke loud enough for Neville to hear.

Tightening the grip he had upon his wand he raised it and pointed it at his Gran.

"Take. It. Back." he snarled tears pouring down his face.

Laughing, Gran looked at him with pity on her face. "You couldn't even hit me with your best shot." She said her voice dripping with amusement at the emotional pain she was causing her grandson.

"Take it back!" Neville repeated, louder this time.

Shaking her head Gran yet again turned to face the kitchen but then let out a blood curtailing scream and fell to the ground as she was hit with the cruciatus. Rolling over she looked up into her grandson's eyes from where she lay on the ground.

"Well looks like your still weak after all. You couldn't even manage to hold that spell for more then 10 seconds." Laughing airily she tried to get up but found herself in a full body bind, her mouth unable to open.

Taking a hesitant step closer Neville spoke, tears still streaming down his face as he looked down at his once loving Gran.

'What did I ever do wring?" he asked her, "Was I not good enough for you? Why did you always compare me to Harry? HE WENT DARK!" (AN: Idk how he knew) he suddenly screamed, thankful for the silencing spell cast upon the house.

"YOU ALWAYS WANTED ME TO BE HIM! YOU NEVER LOVED ME EXCEPT FOR WHEN I ACTED LIKE HIM!" Taking a deep breath, he spoke in a very low voice that his grandmother could barley hear him.

"You wanted me to be him, well I'm not. I am Neville Longbottom, son of Frank and Alice Longbottom." He said looking her directly in the eyes and the next words he spoke made her blood run cold.

"And I am going to kill you now."

With a flash of green light that illuminated the house, Neville ended his Grandmothers life.

*****************END FLASHBACK*****************

Neville was full out sobbing at this point as he told Harry how he then gone to visit his parents, where for the 2nd and 3rd time that day he cast the killing curse. He told Harry how then he had debated ending his own life but could not bring himself to do it.

He looked at Harry, he was a complete mess with his tear stained face and snot covered robes from where he had wiped his nose on them. Smiling sadly Harry rested his hands on Neville's shoulders and spoke in a soothing tone.

"Welcome" Harry said as Neville looked up at him, as Tom looked over at Neville, "To the Dark Order Neville Longbottom. You are here by an official member and shall receive our mark." Smiling sadly as Neville broke out into a tears again.

'Some day in the near future Neville will be able to forgive himself for what he did. Hopefully he would still side with the dark when that day came or we will have to kill him.' Harry thought as he placed his wand on Neville's left forearm and marked his as a Death Eater.

Looking over at Tom he confirmed that they were thinking the same thing. Sighing softly to himself Harry said on last thing to Neville before he and Tom returned to their private rooms. What he said to Neville that day stuck with him until the day he died. He would never forget the sad and understanding face that he had worn, or the kind tone he had spoke in.

"Neville Longbottom. You are you and only you. You think for yourself and act for yourself. You never have to be someone your not. What you did, you felt it was necessary and had the guts to do it." Harry said looking Neville right in the eyes. He stood and looked down at him, a small smile appearing upon his face.

"And that. That makes you a better man then I am."

Without so much as a second to let Neville think about what he had said Harry swept from the room Tom following after him. Pausing for a moment Tom looked back and asked Neville a question. A single question that like the ability to forgive himself, would take time to answer.

"What will you do with your life now?

Resting his head in his hands, Neville closed his eyes. He had no idea what to do, but all he could do now was to settle into his new life. The life he had made for himself, the life of a Death Eater.


End file.
